


Связанные

by Ariabart, Orknea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orknea/pseuds/Orknea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альфа и омега могут быть вместе , не заключая связь. Грег Лестрейд уверен, что именно этого от него хочет Шерлок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с Алэй Лан

\- Чтобы больше я тебя в таком состоянии на месте преступления не видел, - тихо и, как мог, спокойно, сказал Лестрейд, убрав руку с плеча Шерлока до того, как пальцы инстинктивно сжались бы, чтобы схватить покрепче и... боже, у него ведь даже наручники при себе были. Наручники и полномочия. Лестрейд нервно сглотнул.  
\- Ты подвергаешь себя опасности и провоцируешь окружающих на действия, о которых они пожалеют, как только придут в себя. И понесут за эти действия ответственность.  
Шерлок презрительно фыркнул. Разумеется, реакция самого Лестрейда на запах была для него так же легко читаема, как объявления на столбах.  
\- Я принял лекарства.  
\- Господи, Шерлок, ты думаешь, таблетки могут скрыть от окружающих, что у тебя течка? Они едва глушат твой обычный фон...  
\- Не скрыть, - Шерлок пожал плечами, - обеспечить возможность работать.  
\- Обеспечить кому? На тебя все пялятся.  
\- Отсутствие элементарной выдержки и способности концентрироваться на действительно важном - это их проблемы. Или ты предпочел бы, чтобы я отсиживался дома, а маньяк обеспечил вас еще парочкой трупов?  
Лестрейд вздохнул. Спорить с Шерлоком...  
\- Хорошо. Но теперь, когда мы закончили, позволь, я отвезу тебя домой. И тебе стоит...  
\- Соблюдать постельный режим ближайшие три дня? - почти выплюнул Шерлок.  
\- Именно. Для твоего же блага.  
\- Хочешь составить мне компанию?  
\- Уверен, ты в курсе, что хочу, - Лестрейд пожал плечами, - но ты этого не хочешь, поэтому, я тебя прошу, не разбрасывайся такими предложениями. Сказанного уже сейчас хватит, чтобы это сошло за официальное согласие.  
Шерлок стиснул зубы. Сейчас (и Лестрейд был в этом абсолютно уверен) он ненавидел себя куда сильнее, чем смогла бы Салли Донован. А она ненавидела Шерлока от души.  
\- Всего три дня, Шерлок, и ты снова будешь функционировать в твоей обычной манере. У тебя остается интернет, телефон и....  
\- Отличный искусственный член, примерно твоих габаритов.  
\- И он, - миролюбиво согласился Лестрейд, стараясь не задаваться вопросом, откуда Шерлок в курсе его габаритов.  
Поняв, что на подначки Лестрейд не ведется, Шерлок развернулся и пошел прочь. "Прочь", по счастью, совпадало с местоположением машины Лестрейда.  
\- Отлично. Держи, - из бардачка, как из шляпы фокусника, Лестрейд достал плитку горького шоколада.  
\- Трогательная забота об омеге в течке.  
\- Твоя течка ни при чем. Речь, скорее, о твоем уровне глюкозы, но если не хочешь...  
Шерлок выхватил шоколад.  
\- Хочу. Спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста, - ответил Лестрейд, думая, что из всего их диалога, только последние две фразы можно было считать нормальными.  
Дальше они ехали молча. Шерлок был в самом начале течки - и слава Богу, иначе существовала бы серьезная опасность, что его попытаются изнасиловать прямо на улице. Омегам в таком состоянии настойчиво рекомендовали (чуть раньше предписывали, а еще раньше, хотя те дикие времена давно миновали, приказывали) не выходить из дома. Либо, если не было иной альтернативы, появляться на людях в сопровождении своего aльфы, но это работало только для омег, заключивших связь, понятное дело. Еще в качестве сопровождающего мог выступить один из родителей, но этого старались избегать.  
Шерлок, от которого и в обычные дни пахло так, что его хотелось завалить на письменный стол, рисковал, и Лестрейд не был уверен, что он делал это не нарочно. Он подумал, что в те дни, когда Шерлок глушил свой цикл наркотиками, с ним было проще общаться.  
Как его, наверное, выводила из себя необходимость регулярно сходить с ума, желая, чтобы его отымели. Шерлоку было бы гораздо проще жить, будь он бетой - никаких тебе гормональных сумасшествий, спокойная, размеренная жизнь. Родители самого Лестрейда были бетами и сильно удивились, родив сына-альфу. Лестрейд, привыкнув дома к ровным, мягким отношениям, к взаимной любви, был шокирован, попав в полицию. Сорок процентов преступлений приходились на долю неудачных отношений альф и омег. Ревность, ненависть к альфе, с которым омега был связан, нежелание рожать детей или отдавать их... Лестрейд иногда самого себя опасался. Он научился держать себя в руках, разумеется. Но он видел в камерах альф, которые тоже были уверены в своем самоконтроле.  
A Шерлок выводил его из себя. Шерлок был занозой в заднице.  
Он провоцировал Лестрейда, временами открыто предлагая себя. Сначала Лестрейд повелся и сделал пару шагов ему навстречу. Он остановился только после того, как Шерлок, прижатый к стене и уже почти раздетый, всхлипнул. Лестрейд орал на него, не стесняясь. Что если Шерлок такой идиот, предлагающий себя тому, кого не хочет, то должен быть готовым, что однажды он окажется в кабинете Лестрейда в качестве потерпевшего, и ему очень повезет, если он будет к тому моменту еще относительно здоров и ни с кем не связан. И, если Шерлок до своих лет дожил, ни разу не попробовав чужого члена, то не надо и начинать, если он так этого боится.  
Он тогда много чего сказал, и Шерлок выслушал и, пожалуй, принял во внимание. Но провоцировать Лестрейда не перестал, хотя так далеко, как сегодня, не заходил с тех пор еще ни разу.  
\- Приехали.  
Выходить из машины Лестрейд не собирался. На сегодня у него была уже передозировка Шерлоком. Не стоило оставаться с ним под одной крышей. Тем более, что под этой же крышей находилась уютная, хотя и захламленная спальня.  
\- Шерлок...  
Шерлок спал или делал вид, поэтому Лестрейд потряс его за плечо довольно грубо. Он мог гордиться своей выдержкой, но не обманывался по поводу ее несокрушимости. Слишком многие совершали подобную ошибку.  
\- Пожалуйста, - простонал Шерлок. И он мог иметь в виду все что угодно : "Пожалуйста, не будите" или "Пожалуйста, не трогайте", все равно это звучало, как "Пожалуйста, трахните меня немедленно".  
\- Да проснись ты уже, - почти прорычал Лестрейд, тут же заставляя себя сбавить обороты. Не злиться. Дышать глубоко и спокойно. Он же не дотащит этого чертового ублюдка. Ну или дотащит ценой своей спины, что тоже было неприемлемо.  
В боковое окно деликатно постучали. Лестрейд вздрогнул, будто его поймали за чем-то предосудительным, а потом с облегчением узнал Джона.  
"Вот и кавалерия", - подумал он и опустил стекло.  
\- Нужна помощь?  
Иногда Лестрейд думал, что Джона, возможно, создали в одной из секретных лабораторий в качестве идеального товарища по играм для Шерлока. Достаточно терпелив, достаточно безрассуден и при этом абсолютно не заинтересован в Шерлоке, как в омеге, что для альфы было нетипично.  
\- Помоги мне вытащить его из машины, и я буду должен тебе выпивку.  
\- Не самый выгодный обмен, - покачал головой Джон, затем обошел машину и открыл дверь со стороны Шерлока, глубоко вздохнул, - я говорил ему, что это плохая идея.  
Он кивнул кому-то сзади, затем добавил:  
\- Майкрофт здесь. Прислал людей.  
Лестрейд испытал непередаваемую смесь облегчения и раздражения. Майкрофт был… Майкрофтом. Но для Шерлока его присутствие означало абсолютную безопасность.  
Он все еще не пришел в себя, но сейчас для него это было нормально, к тому же Джон не выглядел обеспокоенным.  
\- Поплыл, - выдал он отнюдь не медицинское заключение, - ты сам как?  
\- Держусь, - улыбнулся Лестрейд, отмечая тень настороженности в глазах Джона. Как если бы он прикидывал, сможет ли справиться с Лестрейдом, потеряй тот контроль, - но хочу убраться отсюда как можно скорее.  
\- Как и я.  
Двое «приспешников» Майкрофта (на самом деле просто высокооплачиваемых сотрудников, будь проклята бондиана и прилипчивые ассоциации) помогли выгрузить Шерлока из машины, быстро занесли в дом.  
У Майкрофта, вероятно, были дела поважнее, но Лестрейд знал – Шерлока он не оставит. Ему не грозило свихнуться от желания. Запах омеги в течке он воспринимал как безусловно приятный, но у родственников он вызывал желание защитить, а не обладать.  
\- Я поеду, - прозвучало не слишком вежливо, но на большее Лестрейд был уже неспособен. Джон только кивнул. В другое время он бы наверняка попросил Лестрейда подвезти его. Или предложил составить компанию в баре.  
Яйца ломило просто невыносимо. Лестрейд всерьез обдумывал возможность проехать пару кварталов, остановиться в тихом переулке и подрочить. А еще лучше заехать на мойку, и потом предъявить Шерлоку счет.  
На шарф, забытый на переднем сидении, Лестрейд посмотрел, как на ядовитую змею. На какое-то мгновение он обрадовался, что у него есть повод зайти в дом, потом, чертыхнувшись, быстро затолкал шарф в один из пакетов для улик. Немедленно захотелось вылизать собственную ладонь.  
\- Сукин ты сын, - прошипел Лестрейд, разумеется, не собираясь оскорблять мамулю Шерлока.

***

До дома Лестрейд доехал, как в тумане, и сразу же отправился в душ - в холодный душ. Перед глазами так и вставали картины, как все было бы, прими он приглашение Шерлока. Очень завлекательные картины, надо сказать, - воду пришлось сделать холоднее. Будь дело только в физической привлекательности Шерлока, он просто снял бы кого-нибудь в баре и сбросил напряжение, но обманывать самого себя не имело смысла. Даже если бы Шерлок выглядел не так потрясающе, и был не настолько умен... короче, даже в виде обдолбанного в жопу наркомана он был нужен Лестрейду. Без всяких на то причин.  
Он предпочел бы влюбиться в кого-нибудь более подходящего. Более нормального.  
Как будто у него был выбор, ха.  
Шерлок был бессердечным сукиным сыном, который лишал его покоя и сна. Лестрейд сильно сомневался, что сможет закрыть глаза без того, чтобы увидеть Шерлока, который сейчас, вот прямо в эту минуту, принял бы все, что Лестрейд мог ему дать.  
Вечер тянулся невыносимо медленно. Лестрейд еле впихнул в себя разогретую пиццу, уселся перед телевизором и принялся бездумно переключать каналы. Было время сериалов - Мария рассказывала Джону, что она, на самом деле, не бета, а омега, которая всю жизнь скрывалась, боясь, что ее принудят вступить в связь с кузеном, на другом канале бравые детективы искали альфу-насильника (обычно полицейские сериалы смотрелись как хорошие комедии, но сегодня почему-то раздражали). Весь мир, казалось, крутился вокруг альф и омег, только Лестрейд, как последний идиот, сидел в одиночестве дома, мечтая, что каким-то чудесным образом Шерлок окажется рядом с ним и действительно будет этому рад.  
Когда у Лестрейда зазвонил телефон, он был счастлив - это могла быть работа. Похищения, убийства, что угодно, лишь бы не думать про Шерлока.  
Голос Майкрофта звучал слишком спокойно, чтобы не насторожить.  
\- Грег, я думаю, вам лучше приехать.  
И продолжил, прежде чем Лестрейд успел спросить, что случилось:  
\- Шерлок зовет вас.  
\- Майкрофт, при всем уважении, вы с ума сошли. Вы же знаете его отношение ко всему этому, мало ли кого он зовет.  
\- Это не впервые. Oн зовет вас каждый раз, и я не позвонил бы, успокойся он, как раньше.  
Во рту пересохло. Макрофт, видимо, истолковал его молчание по-своему.  
\- Убедитесь сами, раз не верите мне на слово.  
А потом Лестрейд услышал. Это был голос Шерлока, версии его, Лестрейда, влажных снов, после которых он просыпался с пятном на простыне, как подросток. Только два слова "Грег" и "пожалуйста", а в промежутках между ними стоны и всхлипывания.  
\- У вас есть специалисты, - выдохнул Лестрейд, - сделайте что-нибудь.  
\- "Что-нибудь" уже сделали, и это не помогло. Грег, он совершеннолетний и он зовет именно вас. И я знаю, что вы на самом деле совсем не против. А еще мы живем во времена развитой контрацепции, смею вас заверить.  
\- Я меня другие планы на этот вечер.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Майкрофт, - или вы приедете сам, или вас привезут, - в голосе Майкрофта не было угрозы - одна только усталость, и она делала его по-настоящему убедительным, - Не связывате его, если не хотите. Просто помогите ему. Сейчас именно вы нужны Шерлоку.  
\- Я приеду, – oпределенно, Лестрейд звучал сейчас не как осчастливленная альфа.  
В душе он уже был, тянуть время не стоило. Если бы он только был уверен, что Шерлок действительно этого хочет... То есть хочет, находясь во вменяемом состоянии. Но что бы там Лестрейду ни предстояло выслушать от Шерлока после, эта ночь принадлежала ему. И не слишком ли глубоко он увяз в своих страданиях по этому поводу?

***

Майкрофт встретил его в одиночестве, никого из посторонних в квартире больше не было.  
– Позаботьтесь о нем, - повторил он.  
Лестрейд только кивнул. Майкрофт стремительно терял всякое значение в нынешней его картине мира. Все теряло значение, кроме запаха и его источника. Кроме Шерлока.  
\- Грег...  
Этот шепот он не услышал даже - почувствовал кожей. Как если бы Шерлок говорил, касаясь его губами.  
Лестрейд видел спальню Шерлока (во время обыска), видел Шерлока голым (во время одного из его экспериментов), видел Шерлока во время течки (прямо сегодня), в сумме же эти слагаемые выбивали пол из-под ног, дыхание из груди, и ощущались как мощный удар по яйцам. Шерлок сбил простыни до почти жгутообразного состояния, рядом с ним валялась одна из игрушек для омег, и Лестрейд со смущением осознал, что по габаритам он все же проигрывает. Ну… считалось, что дело не в размере, иначе зачем бы Шерлоку звать его так настойчиво? Лестрейд разделся, аккуратно сложил одежду, удивляясь про себя, что он все еще сохраняет подобие здравого смысла. Видимо, измывательства Шерлока над его либидо оказались неплохой тренировкой.  
Внутренняя поверхность бедер Шерлока блестела от смазки. Лестрейду хотелось провести языком вверх – прямо до источника, попробовать его на вкус, но это могло подождать. Сейчас им обоим был нужен хороший трах, чтобы сбросить напряжение, а не предварительные ласки. Шерлок заскулил, просунув руку себе между ног. Лестрейд жадно следил за движениями длинных пальцев (обзор был замечательным) и, о господи, на мгновение он действительно задумался над тем, чтобы достать свой смартфон и включить камеру. Один крохотный ролик исключительно для личного пользования. Эта картина действительно стоила того, чтобы ее запечатлели.  
Шерлок всхлипнул снова, как будто потеряв уже надежду. Лестрейд мысленно обругал себя - оказывается, глубоко внутри он был довольно мстительным.  
\- Я здесь, - сказал он, вытягиваясь рядом, задевая бедро Шерлока своим возбужденным членом.  
\- Грег…  
\- Да, это я. Все будет хорошо.  
Для первого этапа лучше всего годилась старая добрая классика – на четвереньках – но этот расклад подходил только для тех, кто планировал заключить связь. Лестрейд и Шерлок определенно не принадлежали к их числу, а значит - следовало начать лицом к лицу. К тому же Шерлок уже лежал на спине, раздвинув ноги, чем Лестрейд и воспользовался. Шерлок был более чем подготовлен – даже грубое проникновение ему не повредило бы, но Лестрейд все равно был осторожен. Не важно, будет ли ему Шерлок за это благодарен (не будет, просто не запомнит), Лестрейд делал это для себя.  
Влажно, горячо, божественно – три самых распространенных эпитета, описывающих соединение с омегой, оказались правдивыми и совершенно недостаточными. Он непроизвольно задержал дыхание, пока входил до конца, потом резко вдохнул, поперхнулся воздухом, еле удержался, чтобы не придавить Шерлока всем своим весом. Качнул бедрами вперед, будто проверяя, сможет ли он выдержать и, убедившись, что не сможет, стал вбиваться резко, послав к черту осторожность. Ему хотелось, чтобы Шерлок сейчас позвал его по имени, но тот только довольно мычал. Это злило, а злость только подхлестывала его возбуждение, хотя эту-то лошадку погонять не было нужды – она и так неслась, сломя голову. Шерлок дергал бедрами беспорядочно, не попадая в ритм. Чертов гений, а трахаться нормально не научился, подумал Лестрейд, удерживая его. Губы Шерлока сложились в восхитительное «О», будто его сейчас посещали озарение за озарением.  
Сдерживаться не хотелось, да и смысла в этом не было, он отпустил себя и Шерлок забился под ним, как рыба на песке. Он втягивал в себя воздух с изумленным «Ааах», которое уже было знакомо Лестрейду: всякий раз оно означало, что из своих чертогов разума Шерлок принес решение. Теперь каждое решение будет стоить ему эрекции, думал Лестрейд. Впрочем, у него на Шерлока и так часто вставало. Эрекцией больше…  
Он все еще был внутри Шерлока, тот все еще сжимался вокруг его уже опадающего члена. Лестрейду захотелось ощутить эту пульсацию пальцами. Шерлок издал жалобный и в то же время протестующий звук, когда он отодвинулся. Лестрейд потянулся за бутылкой воды, предусмотрительно оставленной Джоном или Майкрофтом. Напился сам, затем, набрав полный рот, решил напоить Шерлока. Господи, ему ведь никогда не казалось это эротичным. Вода со слюнями, подумать только, но Шерлок жадно глотал, приникнув к его губам, и Лестрейд прикладывался к бутылке еще трижды, даже не подумав снять себя с должности посредника. Он обтер Шерлока влажными салфетками – не столько из соображений гигиены, сколько для того, чтобы остудить его немного, отвел со лба налипшую челку. И решил, что хватит с него благотворительности. Шерлок уже снова ерзал задницей – надолго первого раза ему, конечно, не хватило. Лестрейд с заботливой и в то же время злорадной ухмылкой нащупал игрушку. Он был не тем человеком, который отказывал голодающему в корке хлеба, но второй раз Шерлоку предстояло заслужить. А игрушка немного скрасила бы его ожидание, пускай ее эффективность и была под вопросом. Шерлок принял ее в себя с явным удовольствием, но тут же разочарованно застонал, когда Лестрейд этим и ограничился.  
\- Выскользнет - я вставлять снова не буду, - сказал он.  
Шерлок послушно сжал ноги.  
«Всегда бы так», - подумал Лестрейд, проводя пальцами по губам. Шерлок немедленно приоткрыл рот, позволяя двум пальцам проскользнуть в рот, посасывая их жадно, но осторожно. Собственно, Лестрейд и хотел проверить, сможет ли тот держать свои зубы при себе. Как оказалось, с этим Шерлок справлялся неплохо.  
Лестрейд не знал, воспринимал ли он слова или только интонации, но все же не удержался от небольшой инструкции.  
\- Вылижи, а потом возьми в рот, не старайся сразу брать глубоко.  
Шерлок заскользил языком по члену. Лестрейд довольно погладил его по волосам, а потом откинулся на локтях. У него еще не стоял, но это, судя по прилежанию Шерлока, было делом времени, и притом недолгого.  
\- Еще нет, - сказал он даже после того, как стал твердым. Ему слишком нравилось, как Шерлок трудился над его яйцами. Ему вообще ужасно нравился молчаливый (иногда он постанывал, но это не в счет), послушный Шерлок. Нет, Лестрейд вовсе не хотел, чтоб он оставался таким навсегда, но вот сейчас это было так чертовски кстати.  
\- Давай, - выдохнул он, и губы сомкнулись на его члене, двинулись вниз, сжимая именно так, как нужно, а потом вверх.  
Сколько раз он мечтал заткнуть этот рот именно таким способом. Ему даже снилось пару раз, как в разгар спора он заталкивает Шерлока куда-нибудь в укромное место, а потом заставляет опуститься на колени, правда. сон этот оба раза обрывался неприятно, но довольно реалистично – даже на коленях Шерлок с удовольствием использовал свою науку дедукции. Сейчас ему было явно не до нее.  
\- И совсем не скучно, да? – спросил Лестрейд, не дожидаясь ответа, чуть подаваясь вперед бедрами.  
Наверно, это было немного непорядочно с его стороны. Самую малость непорядочно, но с этим пятном на совести он мог смириться.  
Шерлок дрожал крупной дрожью, но продолжал усердно сосать член. Это было умопомрачительно хорошо, но все же недостаточно. Лестрейд отстранился, сейчас он был готов к более длительному забегу. Шерлок наблюдал за ним - бездумно, жадно, не обрабатывая и не складывая в голове детали, просто смотрел, передавая Лестрейду часть своего голода и нетерпения. Игрушка вышла из него почти наполовину, Лестрейд втолкнул ее обратно перед тем как вынуть. Шерлок зажмурился и страдальчески сдвинул брови с видом «хватит меня уже мучить». Лестрейду понравилось, так что он еще пару раз загонял игрушку до упора, а потом без лишней спешки обвел языком растянутый силиконом , чуть припухший вход, потом заменил игрушку своими пальцами (судя по стонам Шерлока это был неравный обмен): ему нравилось ощупывать Шерлока изнутри, чувствовать дрожь и сокращения. И он трахал его пальцами, пока сам мог терпеть. Шерлок терпеть не мог, но его голос был, пусть самым громким в этой спальне, но не решающим. К тому времени как Грег исчерпал свое терпение, Шерлок уже охрип. Лестрейд заставил его перекатиться на живот и сжать ноги, подсунул подушку (не ему на ней спать), чтобы приподнять бедра, а потом, стиснув зубы, медленно и до упора вставил. Шерлок вскинул бедра ему навстречу и закричал в другую подушку, уткнувшись в нее лицом.  
Лестрейд трахал его медленно, наслаждаясь каждым движением, не позволяя себе ускориться. Tолько когда он почувствовал, как набухает основание его члена, движения стали резкими. Он уже с трудом входил до конца, каждый раз Шерлок вскрикивал, пытался удержать его внутри, не дать выскользнуть. Лестрейд продолжал вбиваться в него, растягивая все сильнее, а потом Шерлок все же сомкнулся вокруг него достаточно плотно, чтобы ограничить движения, запереть Лестрейда в себе. Это было немного пугающе. Лестрейд успел осознать это за мгновение до того, как Шерлок содрогнулся от первого оргазма, сжимая его узел, выдаивая его член досуха. И как бы долго это нe длилось, в конце Лестрейду все равно показалось, что длилось недостаточно. Шерлок замер под ним, может быть, даже отключился. Лестрейд осторожно переместился на бок, заставляя повернуться и Шерлока. Узел немного уменьшился, и он покачивал бедрами, одновременно вылизывая шею и спину, предоставленные ему в безраздельное пользование. Зубы ныли от желания вцепиться Шерлоку в загривок, но это стремление стоило перебороть. Связь им обоим была ни к чему. Точнее, Шерлоку связь была абсолютно точно не нужна.  
Лестрейд не помнил, после какого по счету раза они уснули, но отчетливо помнил свою мысль, что Шерлок, скорее всего, не принимал никаких таблеток - раз течка проходит так интенсивно - и с ним надо будет об этом поговорить. Кажется, это было до того, как он посадил Шерлока себе на бедра и они все начали снова.  
Он был выжат, вымотан. Шерлок тоже. Eго организм сделал передышку, немного уменьшив уровень гормонов, так что Шерлок смог уснуть сам и дать отдых Лестрейду. Хотя поначалу это походило на обморок...  
Лестрейд знал, что самый пик течки позади, и в оставшийся день они оба будут больше похожи на самих себя. Этого он, если честно, боялся. Что, если Шерлок решит, что с него хватит, и попробует его выставить? Лестрейд не был уверен, что его сейчас можно вытащить из кровати Шерлока, а он по долгу службы видел, что бывает, если омега в течке пытается оттолкнуть от себя разгоряченную альфу. Ему не хотелось оказаться в Ярде в качестве арестанта - хотя, если бы он что-то сделал Шерлоку, его брат позаботился бы, чтобы до Ярда Лестрейд не доехал...  
Шерлок все еще спал - к счастью. Лестрейд смог уговорить себя сходить в ванную, а потом на кухню. В процессе пришлось убеждать собственное встревоженное подсознание, что его омега так и будет лежать на животе, пуская слюни на подушку, и вполне можно позволить себе перекусить парой бутербродов. И сделать несколько для Шерлока. Он, наверное, тоже захочет есть, как проснется. Лестрейд продержался до второй чашки чая, когда Шерлок позвал его - и после этого он опомнился, только толкая дверь в спальню.  
Шерлок сидел на развороченной кровати, немного неуверенно моргая.  
\- Грег? - еще раз спросил он.  
Лестрейд понял, что, прежде чем побежать по коридору, он захватил с собой бутерброды и мысленно чертыхнулся. Тоже мне, альфа-герой. Скорее уж, сверх заботливая мамочка-омега, бегущая к своему детенышу.  
\- Привет, - сказал он мягко. - Ты, наверное, голоден?  
Шерлок выглядел растерянным и, господи, Лестрейд никогда еще не видел его таким красивым. Хотя тут могли играть свою роль и гормоны - от Шерлока снова начал идти аромат омеги в течке, пока еще слабый, но Лестрейд знал - минут через двадцать он будет сходить с ума.  
\- Я хочу есть, - вышло это у Шерлока так, будто он сомневался в собственных словах.  
Лестрейд сел рядом с ним и принялся скармливать ему бутерброды, а потом дал воды. Шерлок ел молча, быстро сканируя взглядом комнату, Лестрейда, себя. Oн наверняка сразу же понял, что случилось, но пока никак на это не прореагировал.  
Лестрейд понятия не имел, что ему делать. Будь на месте Шерлока кто-то другой, он бы сказал что-нибудь ласковое или попытался завязать разговор ни о чем, заполняя вынужденную паузу. Но как вести себя с человеком, которому еще вчера клялся, что и пальцем к нему не притронется, с которым тебе еще работать и работать, которого ты...?  
Шерлок сделал последний глоток. Посмотрел Лестрейду в глаза и отвел взгляд.  
\- Помоги мне дойти до душа, - интонация была просительной, и Лестрейд не стал ничего говорить, просто поднял Шерлока на ноги, помог дойти до ванной комнаты и запихнул под душ, а потом кое-как вытер и отвел обратно в спальню. Шерлок снова был наполовину возбужден, когда опустился на смятые простыни, а у Лестрейда тряслись руки.  
\- Скажи, что я могу остаться, - он специально не дотрагивался до Шерлока, чтобы не начать умолять или вообще перестать заботиться о разрешении. - Скажи, Шерлок.  
\- Останься, - Шерлок снова смотрел прямо на него, и этого оказалось достаточно. Лестрейд одним движением развел его ноги, уселся между ними, пальцем прикоснулся к припухшему проходу.  
\- Еще немного, и ты будешь готов для меня.  
Шерлок поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Я уже готов.  
Лестрейд еще раз провел пальцем между ног Шерлока и поднес ладонь ему под нос. На пальцах почти не было смазки. Шерлок недовольно поморщился.  
\- Я знаю, что мне нужно. Я сейчас в состоянии вытерпеть любое проникновение, а, учитывая, что вчера ты достаточно растянул меня...  
Лестрейд застонал. Кажется, он уже скучал по вчерашнему Шерлоку, который ограничивался стонами, криками, и никак не комментировал его действия. Он прикоснулся губами к губам Шерлока, прервав его на полуслове. Шерлок судорожно выдохнул и заткнулся. Он уже был полностью возбужден, и когда Лестрейд принялся ласкать его, то почувствовал на руке влагу.  
Можно было бы вставить Шерлоку уже сейчас, но Лестрейд стал целовать его шею. У него зубы сводило от желания схватить Шерлока за загривок, но было нельзя - именно так и начиналась связь. Альфа хватала омегу, а омега подчинялась. Шерлок откидывал голову, прижимался к Лестрейду как можно ближе, терся об него членом, а Лестрейд покусывал нежную кожу на плече и думал, что если он сейчас поддастся инстинкту и свяжет Шерлока, то тот никогда и никуда от него не денется, проведет с ним всю жизнь, будет только его...  
И, скорее всего, никогда Лестрейду этого не простит.  
Можно было спросить у самого Шерлока. Но Лестрейд не был уверен, насколько в данных условиях можно доверять его ответу. Другая половина правды заключалась в том, что ему не хотелось выслушивать отказ. У него сейчас было больше, чем он просил - Шерлок в постели, который даже после схлынувшего пика течки был не против, чтобы в этой же постели с ним был и Лестрейд. Шерлок, который был почти в здравом уме, если судить по замечаниям, и который просил взять его. Сам хотел надеться на член Лестрейдa, почувствовать его глубоко внутри. Разве этого было мало? Лестрейд не стал отвечать на собственный вопрос - у него были дела важнее и приятнее.  
\- Тише, Шерлок...  
Не было нужды беспокоиться, что они могли помешать кому-либо. Лестрейду просто нравилось, как после его замечания Шерлок действительно старался сдерживать стоны, а потом снова брался за старое. Сейчас, когда он настолько явно пытался побороть собственное желание, чтобы обрести контроль, Шерлок выглядел еще более уязвимо, чем несколько часов назад, когда вопрос контроля не волновал его вовсе.  
\- Не надо, - шепнул ему Лестрейд, - все идет, как нужно. Все правильно, Шерлок. Это закончится, я обещаю. Дай мне сейчас... - он не смог уточнить, что именно, но Шерлок кивнул, будто соглашаясь. Снова полностью вверяя себя Лестрейду.

***

Через несколько часов Лестрейд обнаружил на своем чудом не разрядившемся телефоне непрочитанное сообщение от Майкрофта, в котором тот информировал, что вопрос с отсутствием Лестрейдa на работе в последние два дня улажен. В другое время он вспылил бы, но сейчас был благодарен - и за это, и за наполненный холодильник. И за настойчивость Майкрофта, добившегося, чтобы Лестрейд пришел сюда. Хотя о последнем Шерлоку лучше было не знать. Лестрейд усмехнулся сам себе: скорее уж "не обсуждать". Едва ли что-либо из деталей их... воссоединения осталось или останется для Шерлока секретом.  
Шерлок не спал - он лежал на окончательно разгромленной кровати, сложив вместе кончики пальцев у губ, и о чем-то напряженно думал. Лестрейд не был совсем уверен, что ему делать - в молодости, после проведенной вместе течки или проведенной вместе ночи, он всегда вел своего партнера или партнершу как следует поесть, чтобы его омега восстановила силы; с бывшей женой можно было просто поговорить о чем угодно. Шерлок не был партнером на одну ночь и определенно не походил на его бывшую супругу, так что весь опыт Лестрейда никуда не годился.  
\- Раз ты наконец признал, что отказ от сексуальных контактов бессмысленен, нам стоит договориться об условиях нашего дальнейшего взаимодействия.  
Несколько столетий назад, насколько помнил Лестрейд из уроков истории, существовала секта, считающая, что омегами рождаются в наказание за грехи в прошлой жизни. Омегам полагалось вести себя "как следует", чтобы в следующем перерождении оказаться хотя бы бетой. Сейчас, глядя на деловое лицо Шерлока, Лестрейд был готов создать еще одну секту, в которой учили бы, что Шерлок Холмс был рожден исключительно в наказание за его, Лестрейда, грехи, в этой жизни и во всех предыдущих. Майкрофт и Джон наверняка в нее вступили бы, и оба - с немного злорадными улыбками.  
\- Я слушаю тебя, Шерлок, - отговариваться, что он вовсе не собирается еще раз проводить течку с Шерлоком, Лестрейд не собирался. Они оба знали, что он соврал бы.  
\- Мой цикл не слишком регулярный, - Шерлок поморщился. - С тех пор, как я живу в квартире с чужим мне альфой, он стал еще более непредсказуем. Но примерно раз в три месяца мне понадобится твоя компания.  
\- Раз в два месяца, - поправил его Лестрейд. - Раз в три месяца было до твоего переезда на Бейкер-стрит.  
На удивленный взгляд Шерлока он ответил:  
\- Неужели ты думал, что я за пять лет не замечу, как часто ты становишься действительно невыносим? Извини, Шерлок, - Лестрейд сел на постель. - Я не специально отслеживал твой цикл, но мне же надо было знать, когда лучше не звонить тебе.  
\- Разумеется, именно поэтому ты не позвал меня на третий труп якобы самоубийцы, а предпочел подождать четвертого.  
\- Разумеется. Иначе я не мог бы гарантировать, что не прижму тебя в полицейской машине. Тебе бы это не понравилось. А у меня и без того хватало неприятностей после того дела.  
\- Наша договоренность будет выгодна нам обоим, - Шерлок вздернул подбородок. Будь на нем его пальто - наверняка поднял бы воротник. - Ты наиболее подходящий мне партнер, я нравлюсь тебе, эта течка прошла легче, чем все предыдущие за пять лет. Ты получишь регулярную сексуальную разрядку. Я понимаю, что секс нужен тебе чаще, чем раз... в два, - это слово он выделил, - месяца, я согласен приходить к тебе раз или два в неделю, если у меня не будет дела. Мы оба будем в выигрыше.  
Лестрейд вздохнул. Мысль о секте нравилась ему все больше. Только Шерлок мог предлагать отношения так... по-деловому.  
\- Почему я? Почему не Джон, например? Ему бы тогда не пришлось уезжать из квартиры.  
\- Я предпочитаю тебя, - Шерлок пожал плечами и, несмотря на то, что он так и лежал голый, а на Лестрейде уже были штаны, именно Лестрейд почувствовал себя обнаженным под его взглядом. - В Ярде об этом лучше не распространяться, - продолжил Шерлок, не обращая внимания на то, что Лестрейд отвел взгляд.  
\- Они не узнают. Если бы мы заключили связь, ничего скрыть бы не удалось, а так... Не думаю, что кто-то что-то заподозрит, если я начну брать отгулы раз в два месяца.  
Шерлок дотронулся до своего загривка - как раз до того места, куда Лестрейд вцепился бы, реши он все-таки заключить связь, а потом поднес ладонь к глазам.  
\- Мы не связаны? - переспросил он.  
\- Нет, Шерлок. Не волнуйся.  
\- Я не волнуюсь...  
Шерлок, похоже, все-таки решил поддаться усталости, во всяком случае, он больше не ставил Лестрейду условий и ничего не говорил.  
\- Я принесу тебе... - Лестрейд глянул на часы, - обед. Не надо так смотреть на меня, Шерлок. Я примерно знаю, что чувствует омега сразу после течки, тебе нужно поесть. Ты можешь разве что выбрать, что именно съешь в ближайший час.  
\- Лазанью.  
\- Ладно, - Лестрейд встал и огляделся, вспоминая, куда именно он зашвырнул свои носки, и где он в последний раз видел ботинки.  
Не надо было быть провидцем, чтобы утверждать: эти отношения станут очень странными.


	2. Chapter 2

Сестра покойного рыдала и сморкалась в бумажные салфетки, а Лестрейд терпеливо ждал, когда же она, наконец, будет способна давать внятные показания.  
Он уже мог сказать, что это дело не будет занимать все его мысли. Убитый - Альфред Брайтон, тридцатичетырехлетний альфа, живший на деньги семьи, страдающий психическими отклонениями и потому ведущий уединенный образ жизни, был найден в подвале. Умер он, как предположили эксперты, от апоплексического удара, предварительно в этом подвале три дня просидев. Назвать это смертью по естественным причинам нельзя было только потому, что на люке в подвал стоял тяжелый столик из красного дерева, а убитый, судя по состоянию ногтей, изо всех сил пытался выбраться.  
Лестрейд искренне считал, что убивать людей нехорошо и что убийцу нужно найти и привлечь к ответственности. Но, в самом деле, конкретно сейчас никто не был похищен, пострадали не дети или подростки, а из того, что он узнал о Брайтоне, картинка складывалась не слишком привлекательная. К тому же, не слишком славные времена, когда из-за убийства любого альфы все стояли на ушах, давно прошли. Так что давайте будем искать злодея со всем нашим рвением, а ровно в шесть уйдем домой, ладно?  
Сестра Брайтона, Аделаида, уехала на неделю в служебную командировку в Париж, а, вернувшись, не нашла нигде брата. Прислуга ничего не могла сказать - Альфред через несколько дней после отъезда сестры отпустил их всех до конца недели с сохранением жалования - и никто понятия не имел, что он мог делать все это время. Его искали повсюду, пока одна из горничных (кто, черт побери, называл их так в наше время?) не заметила, что столик сдвинут на пару метров от своего первоначального места.  
Столик отодвинули, заодно решили заглянуть и в подвал, а оттуда в нос ударил не слишком аппетитный аромат человека, который долго сидел взаперти, а потом там и умер.  
\- Мы сначала думали, может быть, там крыса или кошка... - прорыдала Аделаида.  
Вместо животного нашелся пропавший Альфред. Потерявшую сознание Аделаиду оттащили на ближайший диван и вызвали полицию.  
Лестрейд слушал показания (к счастью, протокол вела Салли, спасибо Господу за подчиненных), кивал и прикидывал, что именно нужно сделать в первую очередь. Опросить домашних, найти знакомых и друзей Брайтона, если у него они были, проверить, где тот был в последнюю неделю - для начала... да, а комнату его уже закончили обыскивать?  
\- Шеф, - в гостиную заглянул один из констеблей. - Там... пришли.  
\- Кто пришел? - немного раздраженно спросил Лестрейд. Кого они в нынешнее время выпускают из академии, неужели так трудно сказать внятно, кого принесла нелегкая.  
\- Это вас, - констебль убрался, а Лестрейд, извинившись, вышел в холл.  
И столкнулся нос к носу (вернее, если учитывать разницу в рoсте, носом к подбородку) с Ш. Холмсом, консультирующим детективом и не-его омегой.  
С Шерлоком гребаным Холмсом, у которого, судя по запаху (и по расчетам Лестрейда), самое позднее через неделю должна была начаться течка.  
\- А! Лестрейд! - воскликнул Шерлок таким тоном, будто присутствие Лестрейда на месте преступления - поразительная для него удача. - Как хорошо, что я вас застал. Мне нужно осмотреть комнату жертвы.  
Аделаида, всхлипывая и оставляя за особой след из бумажных салфеток, как раз вышла в холл, сопровождаемая Салли - и только поэтому Лестрейд не схватил Шерлока за воротник и не затряс его с криком "Что ты тут делаешь, черт тебя побери". Шерлок, увидев ее, проскользнул мимо Лестрейда и направился прямиком к женщине.  
\- Мои искренние соболезнования, - он даже протянул ей руку.  
Аделаида подняла на него взгляд, и Лестрейд увидел, как расширились ее зрачки. Ага, она услышала запах. Теперь она будет делать все, чтобы заинтересовать несвязанную омегу, и виновато в этом будет исключительно ее подсознание. Салли за ее спиной закатила глаза, но не стала протестовать. Она, видимо, тоже хотела уйти домой в шесть.  
\- Это такая потеря, - пропела Аделаида.  
\- Моя имя Шерлок Холмс, я... работаю с инспектором Лестрейдом. Вы позволите мне осмотреть комнату вашего покойного брата?  
\- Разумеется!  
Лестрейд сомневался, что любой суд счел бы это разрешение законным, но, строго говоря, Шерлок не сказал ни слова неправды и только что получил разрешение ближайшего родственника на осмотр комнаты. Мисс Брайтон наверняка хотела бы проводить туда Шерлока лично, но тот обернулся к Лестрейду и подхватил его под руку.  
\- Я кое-что хотел бы показать вам, инспектор...  
На второй этаж они поднялись очень быстро: Шерлоку не терпелось оказаться в комнате жертвы, а Лестрейд хотел как можно скорее оказаться за пределами слышимости Аделаиды. Комнату Альфреда уже осмотрели криминалисты (Шерлок поморщился, увидев следы порошка для снятия отпечатков пальцев), так что Лестрейд мог спокойно прижать Шерлока к стенке, не боясь повредить какие-нибудь улики.  
Он собирался встряхнуть его как следует, но, черт побери, запах Шерлока действовал на него так же, как и всегда, и было совершенно невозможно не воспользоваться моментом и не поцеловать его - глубоко и грубо. Самым странным было то, что Шерлок не попытался вырваться, напротив - с энтузиазмом ответил, одобрительно застонав Лестрейду прямо в рот, а после запрокинул голову, подставляя горло. Лестрейд восхищенно выругался, провел языком по вздрагивающему кадыку и едва не выдал что-то из "альфа-разговорчиков", которые Шерлок ненавидел и нещадно высмеивал каждый раз. Лестрейд и без того знал ответ на вопрос "Tы мой?", но он хотел бы спросить "Будешь ли ты моим сегодня?". Они не были вместе уже две недели и Шерлок с равной долей вероятности мог прийти к нему домой этим вечером или заставить ждать до самой течки.  
\- Кто тебе позвонил? - Лестрейду пришлось откашляться, прежде чем он сумел выдавить из себя вопрос.  
\- Никто, - Шерлок одернул рубашку. - Я был поблизости. У меня было кое-какое дело к Майкрофту, вернее, у него ко мне... У него тут дом, - пояснил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Лестрейда.  
Тот не стал спрашивать "Как, еще один?", - он и так знал, что семья Холмс была состоятельной. Вместо этого Лестрейд кивнул. Шерлок, поняв намек, продолжил.  
\- Я увидел полицейские машины у входа и решил заглянуть. Представь себе мое изумление, когда я узнал, что этим делом занимаешься ты!  
\- Тут нет ничего для тебя интересного, Шерлок, - предупредил его Лестрейд, но Шерлок не слушал. Он вывернулся из рук Лестрейда и принялся обходить комнату, чуть не обнюхивая каждый предмет мебели. Бог знал, что именно он хотел обнаружить - Лестрейд не спрашивал, зная, что не получит ответа, прежде чем Шерлок не осмотрит все, что нужно. Он прикусил губу, подумал пару секунд и сказал:  
\- Не устрой тут особого беспорядка, Шерлок. Я пойду вниз, мне нужно поговорить с сестрой жертвы и с Салли. Я тебя буду ждать.  
И вышел из комнаты. Аделаида, оказавшись вне зоны поражения феромонов Шерлока, пришла в себя и даже перестала всхлипывать. Один из констеблей - умный мальчик - расспрашивал ее в гостиной обо всех знакомых покойного, Салли о чем-то говорила с прислугой, все были при деле. Лестрейд подозвал к себе констебля и спросил:  
\- Что с камерами наблюдения?  
\- Были отключены как раз на интересующее нас время. Отключали явно из дома - для этого нужен пароль, а его знают только хозяева и экономка.  
По второму этажу пронесся Шерлок, остановился на полпути, вернулся к перилам и крикнул:  
\- Где библиотека?  
\- Прямо и направо, - озадаченно отозвался констебль.  
Шерлок умчался. Лестрейд пожал плечами. Откуда ему было знать, зачем Шерлоку библиотека.  
Они уже собирались уходить - все, что можно, из дома выжали, всех опросили (хотя кое-кого Лестрейд собирался вызвать еще раз), все знали, что им нужно делать, а время подходило к шести часам. Что бы ни показывали в сериалах про полицию, большинство полицейских любило уходить домой вовремя. Оставалось только найти Шерлока, который уже час где-то пропадал.  
Но Шерлок нашелся сам. Он сошел с лестницы, задрав подбородок так, что Лестрейд сразу понял - тот обнаружил что-то и это "что-то" испортит им все дело.  
\- Лестрейд! - торжественно сказал Шерлок. - Я нашел тебе маньяка. А ты найди мне несвязанную омегу не старше двадцати лет, не выше 175 сантиметров, брюнетку, студентку, скорее всего какого-нибудь факультета искусствоведения.  
И ушел, прежде чем Лестрейд сумел открыть рот.  
"Сукин сын", - подумал Лестрейд и порадовался, что в холле никого не было.

***

Ни на одну из гневных смс-ок Шерлок ответить не удосужился. Лестрейд, впрочем, посылая их, на ответ не особенно и рассчитывал. Требовать что-либо от Шерлока и называть его засранцем было бессмысленным, но успокаивающим ритуалом, через который он за последние годы проходил не единожды.  
"Чем скорее ты появишься дома, тем скорее я смогу объяснить. ШХ", - пришло уже в девятом часу. Лестрейд буквально услышал скучающе-презрительные интонации (его мозг всегда с подозрительной легкостью и достоверностью озвучивал смс-ки от Шерлока), услышал и немедленно сорвался домой.  
Обычно Шерлока такая мелочь, как появление поблизости Лестрейда, никогда не отвлекала от того, чем он на тот момент занимался, но в этот раз он немедленно закрыл крышку ноутбука и встал из-за стола, немного неуверенно одернув пиджак. За одно это Лестрейд был готов простить ему если и не все, то уж половину - точно.  
Он, безусловно, сходил с ума от Шерлока во время его течки, но когда они занимались любовью "просто так", как пара, без болезненной нужды, подстегиваемой гормонами... в такие моменты Лестрейд чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Ему не нужно было сдерживать желание заключить союз, не нужно было одергивать себя, можно было не торопиться, можно было долго (излишне долго, на самом деле) подготавливать Шерлока, который во время течки в этом, разумеется, не нуждался. В такие моменты Шерлок хотел именно его, а не любую альфу, способную удовлетворить. Ну, или Лестрейду просто нравилось так думать.  
Вместо приветствия он показал Шерлоку телефон и вопросительно поднял брови.  
Шерлок картинно закатил глаза.  
\- Сейчас ты хочешь со мной переспать, а не выслушивать объяснения.  
\- Это ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой переспал, вместо того, чтобы выслушивать их.  
Шерлок промолчал, отказываясь признавать поражение. Лестрейд вздохнул.  
\- Я сейчас не на работе. Но объяснения все равно получу сегодня, будь уверен. Так что постарайся их не растерять.  
\- Поразительная самоуверенность.  
\- Мог бы хоть раз поддержать мое эго. Люди иногда так делают для тех, с кем спят.  
\- О, Грег, - ироничные интонации не оставляли простора для фантазий, - заставь, заставь меня забыть обо всем с помощью своего прекрасного альфа-члена.  
\- Уговорил, - ухмыльнулся Лестрейд, - для начала можешь взять его в рот.  
\- Тогда я не смогу его прославлять.  
\- Он переживет, - заверил его Лестрейд, притягивая к себе.  
\- Все альфы говорят о своем члене в третьем лице?  
\- Нет, но мне нравится. Все омеги ведут себя, как задницы, когда им хочется получить в собственную?  
Шерлок фыркнул, Лестрейд поцеловал его в ответ. Его всегда возбуждали их пикировки, и Шерлок об этом, конечно, знал. Уже в спальне они долго обнимались, не снимая одежду. Это было настолько обычно, настолько правильно, а Лестрейду так сильно не хватало обычного и правильного в их отношениях. Это было настолько близко к тому, чего ему хотелось, настолько хорошо, и ему так нравилось наблюдать за Шерлоком, теряющим терпение.  
\- Я не могу взять у тебя в рот, когда ты не разрешаешь мне расстегнуть брюки, - ворчал тот, правда, не слишком убедительно, потому что его собственные брюки уже валялись на полу, и Лестрейд гладил его через белье.  
\- Мне правда нравится твой член, - заявил Шерлок через несколько минут почти просительно.  
Лестрейд только усмехнулся. Шерлок никогда не торопил его по-настоящему, ему нравилось именно так - когда его медленно и бережно вели к удовольствию. И, в то же время, ему, видимо, нравилось это отрицать. Лестрейд не был против до тех пор, пока Шерлок держал свои ноги для него раздвинутыми и не препятствовал ничему, что Лестрейду хотелось с ним сделать, и ничему, что Лестрейд делал. \- Тебе еще должен нравиться мой язык. Правда-правда, должен нравиться, Шерлок.  
В ответ раздался стон, который сам по себе вполне мог стать ответом, но, по мнению Лестрейда, не стал.  
\- Да, Грег, мне нравится твой язык? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Очень нравится, - послушно повторил Шерлок, запуская пальцы в волосы Лестрейда.  
\- Хорошо... вот так хорошо, перевернись на живот...  
Во время течки они занимались сексом только лицом к лицу - необходимое, хотя и досадное ограничение. Сейчас в нем не было нужды. Лестрейд мог трахать Шерлока, как угодно, кусать, куда угодно. Последнего он, впрочем, не делал, считая своего рода намеком и вообще дурным тоном. Шерлок не хотел связи, не стоило вообще на этом акцентировать внимание. Но Лестрейд целовал его в затылок, проводил губами и языком по шее, тянул за волосы, заставляя выгибать шею. Почти идеально. Это было почти идеально, а в момент оргазма Лестрейд даже был склонен принять происходящее за идеал. Потом удовольствие отступало, и на первый план выходило "почти", но Шерлок к тому времени засыпал рядом с Лестрейдом, и "почти" могло отправляться к черту, где ему было самое место.  
В этот раз он, впрочем, не собирался позволить Шерлоку закинуть на него руку и уснуть. Лестрейд подождал, пока Шерлок отдышался, улегся на него сверху - Шерлок почти машинально обхватил его ногами - и приподнялся на руках.  
\- А теперь говори, что за маньяка ты мне нашел.  
\- Ты собираешься говорить об этом в такой позе? - Шерлок вздернул бровь в своей неповторимой манере. Если бы не припухшие губы и румянец на щеках, эффект получился бы куда более убедительным, а так Лестрейд только фыркнул.  
\- Так ты точно не сбежишь. Я, между прочим, попытался узнать сегодня, сколько в городе омег, подходящих под твое описание.  
\- Сколько?  
\- До хрена, Шерлок. Завтра будем запрашивать данные более прицельно, но я хочу знать, что мне говорить своим сотрудникам и как лучше врать общественности, если она, не дай Бог, заинтересуется, почему Скотланд-Ярд ищет омег. Ты же знаешь, как в последнее время все нервно относятся к возможным притеснениям меньшинств.  
Судя по виду Шерлока, тот даже не догадывался, что омег вообще можно притеснять. Ну да, такого, как он, точно не притеснишь, если сам не захочет.  
Шерлок вздохнул, страдальчески закатив глаза. Его окружали идиоты, а один из этих идиотов над ним еще и нависал.  
\- Твои криминалисты разглядели в комнате жертвы коробку с женскими украшениями?  
\- Думаю, да, - осторожно сказал Лестрейд. - Что с ними не так?  
\- Пять украшений - два браслета, одна заколка, брошка и кольцо. Они не могли принадлежать одной и той же девушке - слишком разный стиль, слишком разная стоимость. Заколка явно была куплена в дешевом магазине, зато кольцо было ручной работы. Я посмотрел примерную стоимость, с ним никогда не расстались бы добровольно. Как ты понимаешь, девушка, которой принадлежала такая дорогая вещь, которая носила ее - кольцо надевали часто - вряд ли стала бы держать у себя бросовую заколку. Кольцо было новым - наследство и сентиментальные причины для его ношения отпадают. Подарок? Возможно. Но остальные украшения так же не могли принадлежать одному и тому же человеку - итак, пять разных девушек. Покойный был нелюдимым человеком, более десяти лет подряд выходил из дома раз в месяц, не считая визитов к врачу, но при этом его всегда сопровождали. У него практически не было знакомых, он не мог завести любовницу, которая оставила бы ему вещи на память. Ты мог бы возразить, что он снял проститутку и забрал памятные вещи у нее, но они не носят такие дорогие кольца.  
\- И поэтому ты считаешь, что он... что? Приводил к себе девушек, убивал их и оставлял себе сувениры?  
\- Разумеется.  
Лестрейд скатился с Шерлока, лег рядом с ним на спину.  
\- Ладно. Почему омега, почему студентка художественного факультета?  
\- Покойный был помешан на старых традициях: книги, которые в последнее время чаще всего брали в руки в библиотеке, все были о "старых добрых временах", как это называют, - Шерлок скривился. - Кого еще мог выбрать себе альфа в качестве партнера? Бету? Никогда. Такого же альфу? Немыслимо. Только омега. Дальше. Его хобби - картины позднего Возрождения, ты наверняка заметил в его комнате литературу по этой теме. К обычной девушке с таким не подкатишь, со студенткой-искусствоведом же разговор завязать можно.  
\- Почему брюнетка?  
\- Длинный темный волос на его халате. Его, очевидно, пропустили твои криминалисты. У него были светлые волосы, у сестры тоже, прислуга - рыжая горничная и седая кухарка, у остальных волосы короткие. Волос не мог принадлежать предпоследней жертве, халат бы выстирали.  
\- Стоп, стоп, - до Лестрейда дошло. - Ты хочешь сказать, что он притащил в дом очередную девушку, та его заперла в подвале и сбежала?  
\- Наконец-то, - Шерлок торжествующе вскинул руки.  
\- Но почему она не пошла в полицию?  
\- Откуда мне знать, что было у нее в голове? Найди ее, Лестрейд, а заодно разузнай насчет предыдущих жертв, я смог найти только двух. Кольцо принадлежало Эвелин Маклин, пропавшей два месяца назад, брошка - Эни Кэрол, пропавшей месяц назад, кстати, обе брюнетки и студентки...  
\- Откуда? - прервал его Лестрейд.  
\- Ваша база данных, разумеется, - таким же тоном Шерлок произносил "элементарно". - Ее же создали как раз для того, чтобы помогать полиции в расследовании преступлений и даже создали вторую версию не так давно. Хотя я бы сделал лучше.  
\- Сделай, Шерлок, и ее назовут твоим именем, - буркнул Лестрейд. - Не знаю только, что будут значить буквы в слове "Шерлок".  
\- Я согласен и на "Холмс", - улыбнулся Шерлок.  
\- Я не знаю, как ты в нее влез, но больше так не делай, - строго сказал Лестрейд. - Если ты попадешься, тебя даже Майкрофт не отмажет.  
\- Но я не влезал в нее! У твоего ноутбука есть доступ в базу данных - очень похвально, что ты работаешь даже дома, но крайне безответственно. Что будет, если его украдут?  
Вот оно. Лестрейд застыл. Вот почему. Разумеется. Версия, которую он себе придумал, которой наслаждался, была слишком хороша для правды. А ведь он почти поверил, что Шерлок соскучился. Правильный ответ, видимо, звучал как "заскучал". И тот поцелуй, который Шерлок вытерпел, и жест, намекающий на продолжение, и визит Шерлока к нему домой...  
\- Проблемы?  
Лестрейд отстранился. Шерлок не сделал ни малейшей попытки удержать его.  
\- Я не стану читать тебе нотации, это бесполезно. Но почему ты просто не мог попросить? Ты же знаешь, я доверяю тебе и нарушаю ради тебя правила с пугающей меня легкостью. Но почему просто не попросить, Шерлок? Зачем устраивать целый спектакль?  
Шерлок промолчал.  
\- Тебе нужно было залезть в эту базу. И я согласен, глупо препятствовать тебе, если это поможет найти чью-то дочь, но, твою же мать, Шерлок. Ты мог просто сказать. Ладно, это все... Я ложусь спать, если тебе нужна база - она к твоим услугам. В другой раз не хватай меня за член - лишняя трата времени.  
\- Но я не...  
\- Я переночую на диване. Не срывайся к себе, наверняка испортишь Джону свидание. Пусть хотя бы у кого-то будут нормальные отношения.  
\- Как любезно с твоей стороны позволить мне остаться и сделать за тебя работу.  
\- Остаться и позволить развлекаться, любимым для тебя способом, - поправил Лестрейд Шерлока. - Делай, что хочешь. Впрочем, о чем это я? Ты всегда так и поступаешь.  
\- Я сплю с тобой не ради доступа к базе.  
\- Нет. Ты спишь со мной, когда захочешь. Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.  


***

Лестрейд заснул, едва голова коснулась подушки, и не слышал, когда Шерлок ушел. Утром, во всяком случае, его в квартире уже не было. Настроение перешло в стадию "паршиво" с первых же минут пробуждения и грозило задержаться в таком состоянии на весь день. Душ, завтрак, дорога на работу. Маньяк. Шерлок никогда не ошибался, и, раз так, у них впереди был поиск четырех трупов и, что гораздо важнее, выжившей жертвы, которая сейчас черт знает в каком состоянии и, скорее всего, нуждается в помощи. И, господи, какой шум из этого дела раздует пресса, у Лестрейда заранее начинала болеть голова.  
А еще они поссорились с Шерлоком. С Шерлоком, у которого скоро должна была начаться течка. Лестрейд застонал, прижимая пальцы к вискам. Шерлок будет в нем нуждаться, но не позовет из гордости. И черт знает, что с собой в итоге сделает - этого Лестрейд допустить не мог.  
На секунду у него даже мелькнула мысль, что Шерлок, назло ему, свяжется с какой-нибудь альфой - да хоть с тем же Джоном, но, поразмыслив, он ее отмел. Они жили в реальном мире, а не в мексиканской мелодраме, так что Шерлок, в самом плохом случае, мог принять что-нибудь, подавляющее течку, и не рассчитать дозу - такое уже бывало раньше.  
Но об этом можно было подумать потом, а пока на первом месте был маньяк. И его жертва.  
Лестрейд испортил настроение начальству, рассказав ему о выводах Шерлока (разумеется, не называя имя, он еще не сошел с ума - на протяжении всей своей речи он старался придерживаться безличного "мы" или вообще избегать намеков на личность того, кто обо всем догадался). Для начала было решено направить запросы в больницы и послать констеблей (бегать по поручениям было их работой, в конце концов) по университетам, колледжам и вообще везде, где были подходящие по профилю факультеты. И искать тела. Альфред должен был как-то избавляться от них. Судя по тому, что он каждый раз (все четыре раза за последние четыре месяца) отпускал прислугу на три дня, в эти три дня он от тел и избавлялся, но как именно - нужно было узнавать.  
Лестрейд вышел с совещания с головной болью и тошнотой.  
На то, чтобы найти тела, ушло не так уж много времени - им повезло, что у семьи был приметный джип, а сосед, отставной военный, стоило машине выехать куда-то, всегда видел, куда именно на нем поехали. Именно он и рассказал, что покойный пользовался джипом, но крайне редко - примерно раз в месяц.  
Лестрейд подозревал, что сосед просто проводил все дни в саду, подсматривая за жизнью Брайтонов, но жаловаться и не думал. Джип, не слушая возмущенные крики Аделаиды, криминалисты практически разобрали на запчасти, но нашли следы - волос Эвелин, днк Эни и еще двух девушек, числившихся пропавшими. Тут пришлось подключать прессу, а уж та, как ей и положено, была в восторге. Лестрейд с тоской предвкушал заголовки в "Дэйли Мэйл", но и его старый знакомый из "Таймс" сидел с нехорошим блеском в глазах - и какого черта, спрашивается, такие дела всегда доставались Лестрейду?  
Он отвечал на вопросы, особенно напирая на то, что пятая жертва может прийти в полицию, и что ей ничего не будет: это была самооборона, совершенно ясно. Eй ничего не грозит. Mы волнуемся за нее. Eсли кто-нибудь знает или видел что-нибудь, обращайтесь к нам. Лестрейд надеялся, что выражение его лица при этом было суровым и внушающим доверие. Больше всего он хотел, чтобы все закончилось.  
На следующий день телефоны разрывались от звонков всех, кто видел - или думал, что видел - джип, а Лестрейду пришлo смс от Шерлока, первая за три дня.  
Не связаннoe с его нынешним делом, не связаннoe вообще ни с какими делами. До ссоры они иногда писали друг другу такие сообщения ни о чем. Лестрейд полдня улыбался, как идиот.  
Шерлок предлагал мир.


End file.
